


My Heart Beats Only for You

by captivatingcapybaras



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Waking up from a nightmare, harry whump in sev's dream, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captivatingcapybaras/pseuds/captivatingcapybaras
Summary: "Let him go! I swear I will tear you ap- get the fuck off of me, you ingrate! I-”“Severus! Help, Sev! Please, Severus, pl-please”_“Severus, please, wake up!”Drenched in sweat, wrenched away from the cold tendrils of the nightmare that had taken place in his mind, Harry was shaking him awake.





	My Heart Beats Only for You

“I _dare_ you to touch him again.”

“What the fuck are you gonna’ do?”

“Babe! Severus, make th-“

“Did I say you could say anything?! Listen, just because your whore ass-“

_Smack!_

“Don’t you _ever_ speak about him, or anyone else like that again.”

“What the FUCK is your problem?”

“My problem?! My problem is you and your cronies-“

“Stop! Stop, let me go, get your hands OFF OF ME, you _sick bast_ -“

_Slap!_

“Let him go! I swear I will tear you ap- get the fuck off of me, you ingrate! I-”

“Severus! Help, Sev! _Please_ , Severus, _pl-please, oh, god, SEVERUS-_ ”

“Yeah, look at that? Do you like seeing that whore ass get fucked with by a real man? Yo, hold him back, make that fag watch a real man fuck his bitch!”

“STOP, STOP THI- “

“Sever _us_ , _pleas- “_

~

“Severus, please!”

Drenched in sweat, wrenched away from the cold tendrils of the nightmare that had taken place in his mind, Harry was shaking him awake.

“Sev, honey, wake up! It’s just a nightmare, sweet, you’re ok, nobody can get you.”

A gasp, followed by Severus springing upwards, sitting. The sheets pooled around his waist, his eyes crazed and unfocused.

“Shh, Shh. Sev, nobody can get you here, you’re safe.”

“No.” a choked sound, drawn from the very depths of himself, escaped.

“No?”

“Harry, _no._ The dream- the people. They were after _you._ I don’t give a _fuck_ about me. I couldn’t save you, they were going to- “A shuddering breath, the cold air cutting against his throat. “They- you. I _couldn’t help you, and_ \- “another gasp of air. “You needed me, and were calling for me to help, and I couldn’t get to you, you needed me and I was useless, you were so scared, and- “

Harry pulled Severus into his chest, hunching the older man into his smaller frame. He moved his hand in circles, ministrations intended to solely comfort his partner. “Honey, Severus, I’m here. I’m okay, I’m _fine_. You’ve done nothing but protected me my whole life. You are safe, I am safe. I trust you with my entire being and soul- “

A hitched sob racked Severus’ body, and he curled in further to Harry’s chest. He whimpered something into his chest, unintelligible.

“What was that, honey?”

“What if it’s misplaced, Harry? What if you trust me, and then people like the monsters in my dream come one day, and I can’t help you, and you’re calling for me, and I can’t do anything? And your trust is misplaced and I have to see the realization in your eyes and- “

“ _Severus Tobias Snape_. I love you. With my heart, soul, being, and core. Our magics are intertwined at the deepest of levels. That scenario, those monsters, none of that will happen. We are safe. We are secure. You are the best protector I could ever have wanted in my life, and I am fully content in giving my trust to you. I _know_ that it isn’t misplaced.” Harry stopped here, gently pushing Severus away from his chest, so he could look into his eyes, still brimming with tears. “As long as you love me, I am safe. As long as you and I are together, I am protected.”

“I- I love you, Harry.”

“And I you, love. Always and forever. Do you need a draught, or do you think you can go back to sleep?”

“Just let me listen to your heartbeat, I’ll be fine.”

“It only beats for you, love.”

Severus felt Harry’s magic wick against his face, drying the tear tracks on his jaw and under his eyes. He closed his eyes, trying to time his breathing with the beating of Harry’s heart, a constant audible reminder that he was safe, accounted for. He slowly began to drift off again, his breaths slowing down, missing the time kept by Harry’s metronome.

“I love you, Sev. Always and forever.” Harry whispered as the other man’s breaths fully evened out, dropping him safely back into Morpheus’ realm, hopefully in a much brighter spot than he last visited.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first foray into writing again in almost two years, and my first foray into HP writing since early middle school (yikes), so hopefully y'all like it! I had a bit of fun honestly writing this, so if y'all have any comments/concerns/reviews, please let me know! And if there are any ideas/prompts you have, recommend away!
> 
> (Also, to my Poet- I have no idea if you are still on here, or if you are even reading this, but hello! I think about you lots; sorry I fell off the planet, but I wanted to say thank you for all you did for my writing eons ago, and if you read this, hopefully, like it <3 )


End file.
